Titulares de la mañana: La voluntad que sigue ardiendo
by takedigi
Summary: En un día tranquilo en la villa Foosha, la noticia de la victoria de Luffy contra Doflamingo llega a las personas más cercanas del joven pirata. Junto con una revelación impactante y que hará que recuperen algo que pudieron haber perdido tras la muerte de Ace. La fe en los milagros.


**Hola a todos. Esta es una historia basada en la portada del capítulo 806. Fue verla y la inspiración surgió. Espero que os guste.**

 **One Piece no me pertenece. Pertenece a Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Era el amanecer de un nuevo día en el la Villa Foosha. El pueblo natal de Luffy. A pesar de ser muy temprano, en el Partys Bar, había ya dos personas.

Uno era un hombre mayor con barba y bigote, gafas ovaladas y con un bastón. Sus ropas eran sencillas y su sombrero de rayas combinaba con su camiseta. Era el alcalde del pueblo, Woo Slap. La otra era una joven mujer de ojos marrones y cabello verde oscuro. Con blusa negra, una falda larga de color azul y naranja, y un pañuelo en su cabeza cubriendo su frente. Era la tabernera del bar, Makino.

-Siento las molestias. He sentido desde hace rato el deseo de una bebida.- se disculpó el alcalde.

-No se preocupe. Sabe que este bar siempre está abierto para todos en la aldea.- dijo Makino con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo está el pequeño?- preguntó el alcalde.

-Bien. Está aún durmiendo. Esta noche ha estado muy tranquilo.- respondió Makino, con una luz en sus ojos marrones.

-Ahhh. Aún es sorprendente de que seas madre. Hay algunos aldeanos que todavía están tristes. Tontos.- dijo el alcalde saliendo humo de su cabeza.

-Jaja. ¿Se imagina la reacción de Luffy si lo supiera?- dijo Makino riéndose al imaginar tal escena.

-El muy tonto seguro diría. "¿Eh? Makino. ¿Por qué tienes un bebé? ¿Y donde lo has sacado?"- dijo el alcalde imitando a Luffy.

-O tal vez. "¡Makino! ¿Cuándo has tenido ese bebé en tu barriga?" Jajaja.- dijo Makino riéndose mientras imitaba a Luffy.

-Desde luego. Como a todos en su familia, le falta un tornillo.- gruñó el alcalde.

En ese preciso instante apareció un curioso pelícano por una ventana. Llevaba una bolsa sobre sus hombros con una pila de periódicos. Era un News Coo. Se acercó a la barra y le dio unos periódicos a Makino, mientras alargó el ala como si esperara algo.

-Ah. El periódico de hoy. Gracias por su trabajo.- Agradeció Makino mientras pagaba al News Coo.

Al instante de obtener su paga, el News Coo se marchó volando hacia otra casa a entregar el periódico de la mañana.

-Je. Otra cosa que Luffy no haría. Leer los periódicos.- dijo el alcalde.

-Seguro que tiene Nakamas que lo harán por el.- dijo Makino antes de mirar la portada.

Unos segundos después de mirar la portada sucedió. Los ojos de Makino sea abrieron, como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Sus manos que sostenían el periódico temblaban sin control.

-E-Esto es…- susurró Makino sorprendida Makino.

-Oye. Makino ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el alcalde preocupado.

El alcalde miraba preocupado a Makino que seguía temblando. Él sabía que había pocas noticias que podían ponerla en ese estado. Y la mayoría se trataban de Luffy.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Makino? Se trata de Luffy ¿verdad?- preguntó el alcalde empezando también a temblar.

-…"La Alianza Pirata compuesta de Trafalgar Law, y Monkey D. Luffy… ha derrotado a Doflamingo"…- susurró Makino el titular del periódico.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Ese pirata del Shichibukai? ¿No es ese el rey de Dressrosa?- preguntó el alcalde totalmente sorprendido por la noticia.

Pero lo que él aún no sabía, es que Makino estaba mirando en especial un titular por debajo del principal. Junto con una foto de alguien quien pensó nunca volvería a ver.

-¿Dadan? ¿A qué hora dijo Dadan que vendría hoy con su banda?- preguntó Makino de golpe nerviosa.

-¿Dadan? Pues… Creo que deben de estar a punto de llegar. Ya sabes. Cuando no hay mucha gente despierta y preguntando por esos bandidos. ¿Por qué…?- dijo el alcalde extrañado por aquella pregunta.

Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta. Al instante Makino se fue corriendo de la taberna, dejando al alcalde solo que intentó llamarla pero sin éxito.

-Makino… ¿Qué es lo que has visto en este periódico?- preguntó el alcalde a nadie en particular.

En ese mismo instante, se fijó en que había otro periódico encima de la barra. Él sabía que Makino siempre compraba dos copias del periódico. Uno para ella y otro para él que siempre pasaba las mañanas leyendo las noticias del mundo.

El alcalde lo cogió y miró la portada. El titular era el mismo que Makino había dicho. Miró en cada rincón de la portada para buscar la causa de la reacción de su amiga. Encontró un titular más pequeño junto con la foto de una persona.

En cuanto lo leyó y vio la foto, empezó a temblar. También a sudar un montón, mientras que él mismo no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos.

-¿Es esto… Un sueño?-

* * *

-Haa... Haa… Haa… - Makino corría sin parar intentando llegar a las afueras de la aldea.

En sus ojos se podían ver una lucha de emociones, mientras que ella intentaba reprimirlas hasta poder decirle la noticia que había causado todas esas emociones a Dadan y a su banda.

Estaba cerca de la salida de la aldea cuando vio a un grupo de personas. La mayoría iban vestidos de la misma forma, y prácticamente era como si tuvieran escritos en sus ropas "somos bandidos de la montaña". Había tres figuras que se diferenciaban del resto.

Uno era un hombre pequeño con un peto de lunares y un turbante en la cabeza similar al del resto de los bandidos. Él era Dogra. Otro era un hombre alto con la apariencia de un pollo, con una pequeña barba y un peine en su cabeza calva. Se trataba de Magra. Y la que lideraba el grupo una mujer muy alta y de sobrepeso, con el pelo rizado de color naranja y un rostro que algunos confundirían por el de un hombre. Ella era Dadan.

-¿Eh? ¿Makino?- preguntó Dadan sorprendida.

Enseguida Makino estuvo cerca del grupo de bandidos conocidos como la familia Dadan. Respiraba cansada por haber corrido de repente.

-¿Ocurre algo? Íbamos precisamente a tu bar.- dijo Dogra extrañado.

-Haa… Haa… Mirad, el periódico.- dijo Makino cansada mostrando el periódico en su mano.

-¿Ha habido una nueva noticia de Luffy?- preguntó Magra preocupado.

Dadan pudo ver no solo que Makino estaba cansada. Estaba conteniendo lágrimas. Podía ver que fuera lo que dijera ese periódico había sorprendido mucho a la amiga de sus mocosos.

-Déjame ver.- pidió Dadan al instante en que cogió el periódico.

Dadan estuvo mirando la portada. También Dogra y Magra. Y desde distintos rincones de los tres para ver mejor, el resto de los bandidos. De repente los bandidos empezaron a gritar emocionados.

-¿Eh? ¿Ha derrotado a Doflamingo?-

-Increíble. Como era esperar de Luffy.-

-¿Destapado la oscuridad del bajo mundo? Ese sí que es un pez gordo.-

-"Un país salvado por piratas". Me sorprende que hayan dicho eso.-

-¡CALLAOS! ¡QUE NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME EN LEER!- gritó Dadan asustando a sus subordinados.

-¡S-SI!.- Dijeron los bandidos asustados.

-No tenía que gritar tanto, jefa.- se quejó Dogra.

-Vamos, vamos, calmémonos.- dijo Magra intentando calmar la situación.

Al fin, Dadan pudo concentrarse en leer el artículo de nuevo junto con Dogra y Magra ya calmados. Ella estaba orgullosa de saber todo el caos que Luffy estaba causando. También al saber que no había cambiado nada.

Dogra estuvo mirando más abajo del artículo, cuando sus ojos se abrieron al contemplar el mismo artículo que sorprendió a Makino.

-N-N-N-N-N-No puede ser…- susurró Dogra sorprendido por la noticia.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Magra al ver a su compañero estupefacto.

-M-M-Mirad…- señaló Dogra el artículo.

-A ver, a ver…- dijo Dadan extrañada del comportamiento de su ayudante y compañero.

Dadan miró el artículo y en cuanto leyó el titular, sus ojos se movieron para ver la foto al igual que Magra.

En ella salía un joven con una chaqueta larga y una hebilla en la manga izquierda. Llevaba un chaleco de un azul oscuro, una corbata con volantes, pantalones azules claros sujetos con un cinturón y botas oscuras. En sus manos llevaba una tubería como arma. Pero lo que llamó la atención fue su rostro. Rubio, con una cicatriz alrededor del ojo izquierdo. Unos rasgos faciales similares a Luffy, y un sombrero de copa con unas gafas azules alrededor.

Dadan y sus compañeros miraron sin poder creer lo que sus ojos contemplaban. No podían creer el titular. Era demasiado bueno para ser real.

-…"Revelación. La identidad del Nº2 del ejército revolucionario….- susurró Magra conteniendo las lágrimas.

-…"Al igual que Hiken no Ace"…- susurró Dogra mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

-…"Hermano adoptivo de Mugiwara no Luffy. **Sabo**."…- susurró Dadan.

Los bandidos se quedaron sin habla al escuchar la noticia. Miraron por encima la foto de Sabo y no pudieron evitar recordar al joven que siempre estaba con Luffy y Ace, antes de la gran tragedia. Al instante empezaron a llorar.

Dadan seguía mirando el titular, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lentamente, miró a Makino, que ya derramaba lágrimas, y que no le importaba soltar mocos de la emoción, mientras mostraba una hermosa sonrisa. Una tan brillante como cuando supo que Luffy seguía vivo.

-… No es un sueño… ¿verdad?- susurró Dadan sintiendo que se le escapaba el aire.

Makino negó en cuanto a su pregunta. Ella seguía sonriendo y llorando de felicidad.

-J-Jefa… Escuche esto…- gritó Dogra lleno de felicidad.

-"En medio de la batalla de Dressrosa… El revolucionario Sabo… comió la Mera Mera no Mi… Habilidad que poseía Portgas D. Ace"…- dijo Magra al detalle el articulo mientras no podía parar de llorar.

Dadan abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar aquello. No podía escuchar los llantos de sus subordinados. Tampoco los gritos de alegrías de Dogra. Ella podía entenderlo. Él fue el último quien lo vio con vida. Pero ella estaba en otra parte. En sus recuerdos.

" _Yo soy Sabo. Hola, Tu eres Dadan ¿verdad?"_

Dadan no notó que su vista estaba borrosa. No notó cuantas lágrimas derramaba. Ni siquiera notó los mocos que salían de su nariz perdiendo el poco rastro de su feminidad. Ella solo podía sentir una enorme emoción en su corazón. Felicidad.

Empezó a coger aire, y al instante…

-AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE-

Dadán grito hacia el cielo, mientras el resto de la banda la miraban lleno de felicidad, al igual que Makino que no podía dejar de sonreír.

-MIRA. ACE. TU HERMANOS ESTÁN VIVOS. VIVOS Y RECORDÁNDOTE. ESTÁN A SALVO !ELLOS SON LIBRES!- Gritó Dadan con lágrimas y llena de felicidad.

Los gritos, las lágrimas, las sonrisas. Eso era lo que liberaban la familia Dadan, Makino, y el alcalde en la villa Foosha, en medio de la confusión de los aldeanos que despertaban, sin saber que pronto celebrarían en el bar de Makino la noticia de Luffy, la estrella de su pueblo.

 _Los encuentros suelen ser inesperados. Pueden estas personas no tener nada en común. Pero, si abres tu corazón, y miras el corazón de los demás, encontrarás lo más valioso que se pueda tener._

 _Sin importar las clases, razas, o la sangre. Hace 12 años, tres niños compartieron copas de sake, y se convirtieron en hermanos. Hoy, las personas que los conocieron de niños, derraman lágrimas de felicidad._

* * *

 **T_T Así estaba cuando vi aquella portada. La saga Dressrosa ha sido para mí una de las mejores de One Piece. Tantas emociones, tantos combates, y tantas revelaciones. Siempre me ha encantado estos hermanos que tienen un vínculo irrompible. La emoción que tuve cuando leí el capítulo 731…. Es algo que aún me emociona de solo recordarlo. Estoy seguro que para muchos, aquello fue un milagro.**

 **Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis.**


End file.
